Erica Stark and The Olympians Book 1: The Trident Theif
by Captain America-Winter Soldier
Summary: Erica Stark, daughter of Tony Stark is a demigod. She may not believe it but, she is. But, now, The Big Three are declaring war on each other because someone stole Poseidon's Trident. Will Erica, Percy and Grover get it back? Read to find out. Also, this fall in the Mystery category as well.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Avengers. If I did then, this would already be turned into a movie or something._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: I get detention<strong>

I am so DEAD. Dead, dead, dead, dead. When my dad finds out that I got detention, he will surely kill me. But, hey, I'm not worried about that. It's happened millions of times before. My name is Erica Stark, daughter of Aphrodite and this is my story on how I became a Hero of Olympus.

-PJOPJOPJOPJO-

I'm your average 13 year old high schooler. Well, a little more than "average". I have ADHD and dyslexia. Which means, I can never sit still or read english (okay, I take that back. I can read a little bit of english but, not that much.) But, let's skip ahead shall we? Much better.

Here I was, the last day of school and not to mention, the worst. Today was the day of torture for us looser kids. Bullies out everywhere searching for their next victims, teachers giving you summer assignments and all of those things. I was walking to my next class when my friend Grover Underwood walked up behind me. "You know," he began, "if you get detention today then, Tony will find out and ground you for a whole month."

"I know." I said. "That's why I'm avoiding people." "Hey, don't be like that! Besides! If you don't screw up, I get to go to Malibu with you! How cool will that be?" It was true. Earlier this morning dad had said that if I didn't get in trouble then, Grover could go on vacation with us. So, I wanted to try really hard not to screw up. He was like, my only friend that's my age. I didn't want to leave him alone for the summer. I couldn't do that.

"So, I guess you have something else to do when we get back from Malibu. That is if we go?" Grover looked a little guilty about telling me but he said it anyways. "Yeah. I've gotta get back to a summer camp I go to. I help out the director." Great. Just great. Grover gets to go to a summer camp and I'm stuck up in a stuped mansion+tower the whole summer. That makes me feel a whole lot better now. "Must be a lot of fun," I say. Grover stopped in his tracks and looked at me. I didn't make eye contact with him. "Hey," he said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "No matter what, I'm by your side okay? Even if it's a million miles away then, I'm still with you. Got that?" I made eye contact with him after a few moments and finally said in a quiet voice: "Yeah." "Good." Grover said. "Now, let's get to class. Mr. Kingsly will be waiting for us."

-PJOPJOPJOPJO-

When we had reached class, Mr. Kingsly was already calling the roll and I was next.

"Miss Stark?" He said. "Miss Stark are you here?"

"Yes!" I said as Grover and I had made it to the threshold of the door. "I'm here!" The other kids in the class chuckled at what I said but, Mr. Kingsly didn't thing it was that funny at all. "Silence!" He snapped at the class. The room fell quiet. "Miss Stark and Mr. Underwood, you are both late for class. Would you like to tell me why?" That wasn't a question. That was a you-tell-me-or-I-kill-you statment. "We were talking in the hall, sir," Said Grover. "Anything else?" He asked. "And, we sorta didn't hear the bell ring and well, we weren't paying attention and we got here late." Grover finished. Mr. Kingsly adjusted his glasses and frowned at us...he didn't look happy. "Well, I can assume you two have nothing to do after school?" Uh-oh. Here it comes. "Detention. Both of you," Yeah. My life stinks. On the last day of school, I screw up and get detention which means, no Grover coming to Malibu with us. This officially sucks. "Now, please, take you're seats."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! Chapter one is complete! I'll update as soon as I can! Sorry. It was so short I'll try and make the next one longer. Hope you enjoyed this! Please review! ;)<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Avengers or Percy Jackson. I may post art from this on Deviantart. Still not so sure yet. And, thanks GriffinWing for the review! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: After School<strong>

_After school:_

Grover and I walked down backed to Mr. Kingsly's after 7th period. "Man," Grover began. "I really didn't think he was gonna give us detention but, I guess I was wrong." I felt a little guilty at that point. After all, if I hadn't had started up a conversation in the hallway then, we wouldn't have been late.

"Sorry about that, Grover. This was my fault." I say. "Hey, it's both of our faults. And, besides, I've got nothing to do tonight so, I guess I get to do some paper work then?" We hoped we didn't. Each time someone gets detention, Mr. Kingsly said, that person would have 100 test questions to figure out...and they weren't multiple choice answers. I just hoped we didn't have to do that. My brain would be fried by the time I reached 5. "At least we won't die." I said. "Yeah, at least we won't."

By the time Grover and I had made it back into the hallway where Mr. K's room was, everyone had left the building. It was empty and cold. Something felt a little wrong and I think Grover sensed it too. He was going a little faster on his crutches and he kept looking behind his shoulder as if someone would jump out of the lockers and chop us in half with a machete. Sorta like something out of the Halloween. Or, maybe Saw. I saw both of them with my dad at his mansion while on vacation last year. I wish I hadn't.

"Let's keep going. We're almost there."

We made it to the room by 3:55. All the lights were off. Strange and creepy. I knocked on the door. "Mr. Kingsly?" I asked. "Yes?" Grover and I whiped around and right there behind us standing was Mr. K. I was to stuned to figure out what was going on. When did he leave the room? And more importantly, why? "Um..." Grover looked a little uneasy. He looked pale and his eyes were wide with fear. Something was defently wrong. "We came here because you needed us for detention Mr. K." He finaly finished his sentence. Mr. K cleared his throat and said, "Oh. Well, I'm afraid I do not need you Mr. Underwood. I only need Miss Stark for a few momentes if you please?" Okay. Something was defently wrong.

"Um...Okay sir. Sorry sir. I'll catch up with you later, Erica." Grover then walked back to the end of the hall. When he was finally out of sight, Mr. Kingsly said, "In my room. Now. We have much to discuss...important matters..." That could mean a lot of things. Like for instance, me not turning in my homework like I was supposed to (don't you dare tell my dad), my bad grades (I NEVER got an A. If I got an A then, I would probably be in Hawaii right now. Not stuck up in this stupid building), or me disrupting the class as always.

"Yes sir," I say just to be polite to him.

He opened the door and I walked in quietly while rubbing my right arm onto my left one. Mr. K turned on the lights in the process of him coming in the class room. "Look," I begin as calm as possible. "Whatever it is I did then, I'm sorry about it-" I turned around to see Mr. Kingsly gone. Like, "poof" vanish in the thin air like a magic trick. "Uh...Mr. K? You leave or something-Woah!" I turned around as I said that last word and saw him, on the highest table. How the Hell did he get up there?! And, that fast?!

"_Where is it!"_ He said in a rather raspey voice than I had ever heard before. _"Where is the Sea God's Trident! Give it to me!"_

Suddenly where Mr. K had been standing, I big, ugly, winged beast that had once been there was now in that same exact spot and, now, it was coming straight for me. I screamed at the top of my lungs, plunged out the door and ran. Sadly, he just broke through it. I guess we all have some issues. In this case though? A lot of them. As I got closer to the end, I sarted hearing...hooves? But, Mr. K doesn't have hooves so who?- My thoughts were inturupted by someone crashing into me. That someone was Grover but, he didn't look normal at all. Below his waist he had a pair of what seemed to look like goat legs. But, waist up he looked quite normal.

"Dude!" I say to him as I got up. "What the Hell! You...you...you're...half donkey?! Why the hell didn't you ever tell me?!" I was angry and scared at the same time. "Because," He began. "I'm your protector. And, for your information, I'm half goat! Not donkey! I've really gotta tell Chiron to make my fur a little more recognizable! By the way, DUCK!" I did what he told me to. He swung his leg upwards and it got planted right in Mr. K's face. He, screeched and flew away, and then, I heard a loud crashing noise like glass breaking. I heard nothing else after that.

" What the Hell Grover! Tell me what that...that...thing was! And, why are you half goat!?"

"I'll explain everything once we get to camp! Now, come on! We need to leave now! You have to go and see Mr. Brunner!" He grabbed my hand and we both darted out of the halls. Once we made it out of the school, I heard people screaming in terror and it was not because of Grover's goat legs.

A whole swarm or whatever of those things, were just flying around the area, creating terror, chaos and everything. They were striking at people and asking them, _"Where is the daughter of Aphrodite?! Where is she? Bring her to us along with Poseidon's trident! Or, you mortals shall all perish in agony!"_

"Oh gods," Grover gasped. "This is not good. Why did it have to be furies? Why Zues? Why?!" I had no idea what he was talking about, nor the "fury things". Daughter of Aphrodite? Zues? As in, King of the Olympian Gods and Goddesses? No way this could be happening. Maybe, I was just having a horrible nightmare. I hope so. Because, one of the furies was coming straight towards us. Claws ready to cut our faces up into shreds. We had no weapons, no way to defend ourselves. We were screwed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I left you all with a cliff hanger! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am truly evil aren't I?! I'll try and avoid cliff hangers in the next chapter but, I'm not making promises! (: <strong>_

_**Please review! Hey, you reading, you might as well be reviewing eh?**_


End file.
